familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mstislav Svyatopolchich of Novgorod (c1075-1099)
}} Mstislav Svyatopolkovich (? - June 12, 1099 ) - Prince of Vladimir-Volynsky (1099). Apparently, he was the eldest son of Svyatopolk Izyaslavich from the concubine. In PVL, the message about Mstislav's death is repeated twice: at 1097 and 1099, Do V.N. Tatishchev's story about the siege of Vladimir and the death of Mstislav is given under the year 1099, which makes the latter news more likely. Biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1097-1100) According to GM Shafrov Зотов Р. В. - О черниговских князьях по Любецкому синодику - pp.69-70, in 1093-1097 Mstislav was the Brest prince. According to the EBC , in 1095-1097 Mstislav was Prince Novgorod-Seversky . In 1099 on the Great Saturday (April 9), obeying the requirements of the Council of Gorodets (1098), Svyatopolk took Vladimir-Volynsky and left him to reign his son Mstislav. In the same year Davyd Igorevich besieged Vladimir. During the siege Mstislav was killed by an arrow on the city wall. It is believed that the record of Mstislav's death first mentions the fence arranged on the city wall : "Mstislav, though I want to shoot, I was struck out of the bosom by an arrow in the hole in the road through the gully". According to the legend of Theodore and Vasily, included in the Kiev-Pechersky Paterik , Mstislav was struck by an arrow and emitted a spirit with the words: "I'm dying for Fedor and Vasily". Mstislav appealed to the so-called Varangian gold and silver, stored in the Varangian cave, in which the monk Fyodor lived. As mentioned in the Patericon in the life of the Monk Anthony of Caves , the cave was found in Anthony in 1013year, later in the cave settled the monk Theodore. This monk found in the cave a lot of silver and precious vessels and buried them in the ground. Upon learning of this, Prince Mstislav Svyatopolkovich demanded these treasures from the monk, but Theodore replied to the prince that God had taken his memory from him, and now he does not know where these treasures are hidden to them. As the author of the story informs, Mstislav ordered Fyodor to be tortured, and himself, being drunk ("noisy from wine"), "an arrow is vulnerable" to Vasily, a friend of Fedor. Fedor (according to other interpretations - Basil) predicted a similar death from the arrow Mstislav. Then Mstislav killed Feodor with a spear. Notes * Shafrov G.M. Genealogical tables on the history of European states. Edition 6 corrected and updated (441 table) - Moscow-Ekaterinburg-Tashkent, 2013 - p.1007 Literature The defense of Vladimir-Volynsky is described in detail in the book of S. M. Soloviev HISTORY OF RUSSIA from ancient times, 1852, Volume 2, in Chapter 3 " Events under the grandchildren of Yaroslav I (1093-1125) ". Elagin VS, Nazanskiy VV Historical and biographical dictionary "The Tale of Bygone Years". - NGPU, 2002. N. Vodovozov. History of ancient Russian literature. - M .: Publishing house "Enlightenment", 1972. Mstislav Svyatopolkovich // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907.